


Ygoshipolympics Team Sargasso [Prompt Three]

by Michio_Mokota, Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, F/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts "Thrilling, isn’t it?” [Challenge: Games] AND “Feeling the flow.” [Challenge: Music]<br/>First story by Rinniichan [yuyaskattobingu on tumblr]<br/>Second story by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small High School AU story.  
> Side Note: First and Dark and the 'names' we use when referring to Zexal I and Dark Zexal.
> 
> Next Chapter - Minecraft AU

With his hands in his pockets Vector went down the streets. Lots of couples already passed his way and he could just roll his eyes and ignore them. He wasn’t really a person for this kind of thing. Still he was on his way to pick up his dance partner for the prom they had at their school. He would have never wanted to go there but he just couldn’t say no to her.

Second loves to dance. She loves to move her body and Vector had seen that more than once before after school. She was that kind of a girl that usually was calm, polite, and always had a smile on her face. But sometimes she loves to bring that energetic spirit out of herself. Something she had in common with one of her brothers.

As he reached the house where she lives he stopped walking. What were they even doing? They weren’t even that kind of a couple. They weren’t even a couple. They  themselves didn’t even know what they were exactly. Still she stayed with him. They stayed together during their school days and sometimes after them too. They weren’t that kind of a couple but they also were. A couple in the good way as Vector thought. It was uncomplicated, whatever feelings there were he didn’t have to deal with them and her body was his own. Sometimes he thought about what she might feel but then he stopped himself from thinking because those kind of relationship weren’t his type of thing. He liked the easy way and he didn’t want to care about anothers feelings.

“Seeing you like this...I wanna pull that grin off your face with my bare hands.” Vector looked up to see Dark standing in the door. That was what he needed. Second’s oh so lovely “I hate everyone besides my family” brother. To think that Dark hated the thought that Second spend her time with him satisfied Vector every time. The thought that he could piss him off so easily was something he really could live with.

“Are we a bit pissed? I’m always happy to let you feel like that you know ~” Vector grinned.

“You little piece of shit … what have you done to my sister that she stays with you.” He grumbled.

“Well obviously I am a better company to deal with than you.”

“That’s it! I am going to –“

“My dear brother are you fighting again?” Suddenly First wrapped his arms around Dark who had the look of a serial killer in his eyes.

“Hi Vector! Second will be here in a minute. And you, stop giving our guests death glares.”

“I just wanna kill him that’s all.” He could easily overpower his twin brother and get out of his grip but Dark had that fascinating personality that he didn’t want to hurt his siblings on purpose and First knew that so he hugged him tight so he couldn’t do anything. Those two were the best example that twins couldn’t be more different sometimes.

That was by far the weirdest family Vector ever had faced and the fact that they actually got along with each other so well was a miracle. Vector rolled his eyes when suddenly he saw Second coming down the stairs. She wore a deep red dress that longed a little bit over her knees. The dress was tight on her waist and had pretty curves as it expanded around her legs. Seeing her like this Vector had this short moment of /why is a girl like her around a guy like me/. He didn’t have those thoughts often because he mostly ignored them – wanted to ignore them – but deep down this question always was something that bothered him. He never would say it out loud though.

“Ohhh ~ little sis is pretty again today!” First said smiling at her. Dark looked at her for a bit to give her a short smile that Vector didn’t see but soon glared back at him.

“Hi ~” She said happy. She looked forward to that evening since weeks and it could be see on her face.  Even Vector couldn’t hide a little smirk. “Someone seems happy I see. Well let’s go.”

She nodded and gave her two brothers a hug. Dark didn’t stop glaring at him. “I dare you … if she doesn’t come back happy tonight or is hurt I’m going to bury you six feet under on my own.”  

“You love to explain things dramatic! Nothing will happen and I will come back later safe and sound. As if I can’t help myself.” Second gave her still growling brother a kiss on the cheek and went down the streets with Vector to their school.

“Oh so you can help yourself eh?” He chuckled. She just grinned. “Sure. But don’t worry I will protect you too.”

“As if I couldn’t do that.”

“Hmm we’re at a prom. With a dance floor. Vector have you ever even been on one at least once in your life?”

Silence.

Second had to laugh. “Well, that’s what I thought.”

“Oh come on that’s not that important. I never wanted to go on one really. It’s all your fault for bringing me along.”

“Well I am glad I did. I like you in a suit. Even though the tie is missing.”  
  
Sure Vector wanted to keep it a secret that he couldn’t tie a tie and he really tried to.

“Well I can say I’m glad I said yes. I have a very good view here too. “ He looked over her whole body but she already went ahead of him so he could just see her walk away which wasn’t less entertaining.

“Well for now you just have to share me because more people will see me like this. If you keep up with me tonight then maybe ~” She didn’t finished her sentences but Vector already liked the sound of that. “That won’t be hard.”

Well Vector obviously never had seen a dance floor and Second had to laugh every time he tried to move with the music but it didn’t really work. Well she knew from him that he sometimes went to some clubs in the city but he never was the person that would randomly go on the dance floor. When they took a break and sat on a table that was a bit far from the rest of the people, Second still couldn’t stop laughing.

“You can stop now.”

“It’s just too funny really. I’m not making fun of you but –“ She already started laughing again while Vector just rolled his eyes. “You’re enjoying yourself I see.”

She nodded. “I am. But you know I should make it my new challenge to bring at least the rhythm in your body.”

“I have rhythm. I just don’t have it on the dance floor but in a better place.” He said with a husky voice.

“Idiot. You always think of one thing. You should feel the flow.”

“Oh no. You don’t throw the favorite catchphrase of your brother at me now. My own twin keeps bugging me with his own.” Rei wouldn’t stop and Vector knew how much of his energy came because of the friendship with Yuma.

“Well it would help you at least. Listen to the music, then just follow the flow of it with your body and try to move where the music leads you” With a graceful move she jumped off the table she was sitting on. Her dress waved with her movements and she turned around in a circle and looked at Vector. “It’s not that difficult”

“Well with your body you can move anyway you and it’ll always would look good.”

She stopped and looked at him before she realized it she blushed. Hearing things like that from Vector surprised her but made her happy.

Without a word she grabbed Vectors hand who looked surprised but let her do. Second heard the music in the background. They started to play a quiet and calm song. It was a cliché but perfect to show Vector what she meant. She took his other hand and put it on her waist. First he looked confused but then he slowly got what she was about to do.

“We aren’t going to do that weird classy dance everyone does in all those bad love story movies, are we?” He asked confused.

“That is exactly what we are doing now.” She grinned at him and slowly started to move leading him. “You just have to follow my steps and try not to step on my feet.” She said with a smile. He still was too confused to say anything so he just made what he thought was right.

“Feeling the flow eh?”

“Exactly.”

They just moved with the music for a while with no one saying anything. Vector had trouble at first to follow those steps and made a few mistakes but after a while he was able to keep up with Second. He stared at Second who has closed her eyes and leaned her body a bit against his own.

They really weren’t that kind of a normal couple. Hell, like he said already they didn’t even know if they were one. This right now was their first moment that they had that was “normal” for a couple. He never was good at that love stuff. It wasn’t even love. Or maybe it was. But things like that were too complicated for him. He always thought relationships would be stressful and not fun. Why be stuck with one person when you can have more fun? Why would you change that?

But with Second things were so easy. It wasn’t a relationship like a normal one but it was one that was just there without it being titled as one. Second never bothered him with that stuff because she knew how he was.

She knew him.

Maybe she was one of the few people that really knew him.

“You’re quiet. That is unusual for you.” She said and looked up to him. He smiled a bit. “I just was thinking.”

“You?” She grinned.

“Me.” He returned that grin.

Suddenly she kissed him without a warning and leant her body closer to his one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. They were still in the rhythm of the music and Vector carried her body so it seemed like she was floating over the ground.

“Thank you for today. I really had fun.” She whispered against his lips.

“Mhmm me too surprisingly.” He said and kissed her again this time with more passion.

“You know …” She whispered “The night isn’t over yet and you still have to show me your kind of rhythm after I showed you mine.” Vector softly bit her lips and smirked. “Oh I am master in that kind of rhythm, you know that. But I can always surprise you with something new.”

  
“I can’t wait for that ~”


	2. Minecraft AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is partly based on some pieces of art drawn by a friend of mine [jadenyugi9/tophyart on tumblr]  
> Links to the art at the bottem

"You are such a nosy bug." Second looked down at the player before her.

Vector stared at her in shock. Was that enderman...talking to him? He didn't think there was a such thing, nor did he have a special mod running that could do that. So how-? He turned his head away to avert his gaze. The Endermen will attack if he stared too long.

"Hey little boy, did your server just crash or are you to scared to talk?" The enderman asked sarcastically.

"Hey, how can you talk! What cheat are you using!"

"Hm? Cheat? What cheat?" She asked, now confused. Vector shook his head and turned to run.

'Don't question it don't question it.'

* * *

"Hey Vector, help me fix the house. Those fucking creepers blew it up." Nasch groaned. This wasn’t the first time it had happened, and he was sure it wasn’t the last, but still...all his hard work.

“Na, I’m busy.” Vector said as he walked over the destroyed wall and opened a chest.

“Bull, you’re probably stealing my stuff again.” Nasch pulled out his bow and shot him in the back. Not that it really affected him since he had diamond armor on. That he stole.

Vector rolled his eyes and kept looking.

“Don’t we have a book that has all the mobs in it?” Nasch lowered his bow.

“Yeah, should be to the left corner. Why?” Vector didn’t answer and pulled out the book.

“Did you install something to make mods talk.”

“Um, no? That doesn't even exist”

“I see, well I’ve been seeing some weird stuff lately…” Vector said not looking up from his book.

“You too”

“What?”

“Well you know how creepers keep attacking the house? Well I swear it’s the same two, every single day! It’s crazy! And what’s even weirder is they don’t seem to die! It’s like they can throw TNT!”

“Hm, maybe it’s just an update. I don’t know, something like that.”

* * *

Behind a near by tree a humanoid creeper laughed to himself.

‘They don’t get it, they don’t get it.’ He taunted in his head.

“Dark, why are you still near those guys. It’s not safe.” A light colored creeper said.

“Oh quiet First, I won’t get hurt, I’m just watching those idiots try to figure this out.” He continued to chuckle.

“But-”

“No but’s. Now shh.”  

"What are you two doing now?" Second question as she materialized under the tree next to them.

"Ah, S-Second, we're not doing anything. What makes you think that?" First said talking quickly and easily giving them away.

"Oh really? And so why is that building over there destroyed?" She said pointing at what was left of Nasch's house.

"Well that's just us having a little fun~" Dark said. He pulled a block of TNT out of his sweatshirt sleeve and smirked. "We do it every day. But I just wanted to stay about and watch the aftermath."

"Put that away. You might light it."First said wearily.

"So this is where you go each day, startling the player. I'll  should have guessed." She shook her head a little. "You should destroy the whole house instead and make them rebuild it."

"Yeah, but it's fun watching them fight." First snickered, his more deviant side starting to come out.

Second zapped over to their tree and peered at the fighting players.

"Oh, I say the orange haired one earlier today." She said. "Heh, he was so shocked at me talking he couldn't say a word himself. It was kinda cute~" First and Dark looked at her weird and she shrugged.

"Okay, you two stay out of trouble." She said turning to leave. "And don't blow each other up!"

* * *

"VECTOR! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE CHEST!" Nasch screamed. Vector climbed out of the mine that was under the house.

"I DONT KNOW! WHERE IS IT?" He screamed back sarcastically. Nasch balled his fists.

"Quite messing around. Where is it? I had a full set of diamond armor in there."

"So?"  He looked at him in disbelief.

"Show me what's in your inventory." Vector shrugged and dumped the contents of his pouch on the ground.

Some coal, a flint, a few sticks, and a diamond sword, which he stole. And nothing else.

"What the hell, what the hell. Where is it?" Nasch started freaking out. "All that work, it took forever to find those!" Vector sighed and and picked up up one of the sticks and threw it at him. Nasch glared at him.

"Here, I'll get it back for you." Vector said shockingly. "I'll get it back, but you have to find more diamonds and make me a pair of armor."

"But-"

"And a diamond pickaxe too."

"Are you crazy? That's like 29-"

"Do you want the chest back?" Nasch signed in defeat.

"I swear if you stole it I'm going to push you in lava."

* * *

Night came on fast as Vector approached a hillside.

"Well I guess I can sleep here for the night." Quickly he bug out a hole and and put up a door.

"Alright, all safe. All I have to do is set down my bed, lay down and let the night pass." He did so and press the sleep option that came up over his bed only to get a warning.

>You can not sleep when monster are nearby.

He groaned and pulled out his sword.

"Okay, what stupid zombie wants to mess with me." He walked outside and dumped into something.

"Watch it bug." Vector looked up and saw an Endermen. And to his misfortune it was the same one he bumped into earlier that day.

“H-Hey! It’s you again! That thing with the cheats!”

“Cheats? I’m no cheat!” Second bristled at the comment. Though she seemed to get over in a moment.

“Fine, you want to call me a cheat? Then I won’t give you this nice chest I found.” Something popped in her hands.

“That’s Nasch’s chest! Give it back, I want my diamond armor!”

“Oh you want this?” She teased. “Well.. You’ll have to catch me then~” And with that she teleported away. In her place sat a light blue and black pearl.

“Follow the trail bug, and maybe you’ll catch me.”

* * *

He wasn’t sure how long he chased her but he was pretty sure that it should have been day time when he finally caught up. She chuckled a little and jumped down a narrow hole.

“Our game isn’t over yet!” Second yelled as she fell to the bottom. Vector pulled out his pickaxe and started digging down.

First rule of this game, never dig straight down. But at the moment he just wanted to catch the Endermen, Enderwomen, whatever she was.

He got to the bottom and saw her standing on the opposite side of a lava pool.

“Well you kept up quite well.” She laughed. “I was sure I had lost you a few times.” Vector frowned and took a look at the cave they were in.

A pool of lava, seemingly man-made, some steps leading up to the top and some weird boxes seemed to surround it.

“An Enderportal?” Was that why she brought him here? Na, that sounded stupid.

“Come on, line up the pearls, get out your flint.” She walked around, teasing him.

“Well, it can’t hurt.” Really he was curious. He’d never been the the End before and he wanted to see what it held, and hey, they everything was, so it wouldn’t be to bad.

He placed all a pearl in each box and then lit the flint in the middle.

"Met you down there little boy." Second said as she jumped though. Without a second though he followed her in.

* * *

It was dark, and the ground looked like it was made out of sponge stone.

"Welcome to The End."

"Weird."

"Really? I feel very at home here." Second said standing next to him. He brushed away her comment not caring much

"Okay, so now what." If he remembered right there was supposed to be a dragon of sorts, but at the moment the place was empty.

"Oh so impatient. I just want to show you something." She walked out and tossed a pearl in the air. "Oh Third! I brought a guest!"

Before them a giant dragon appeared. Vector jumped back and pulled out his sword. She just summoned a fucking dragon! What the hell! Was she going to have him eaten?

She smiled a little and ran up to him.

"Don't worry. Third's a big baby. He'll only eat you if you if you attack him." She said sweetly.

"Some warning..." Second graded his hand and pulled him.

"Come on bug, you're riding a dragon."

Vector, lost for words and followed her. She pulled him up and stood behind him.

“Don’t be so quiet~ You won’t get hurt.”

"Like I believe that." She shrugged and they took off.

"Ahah, come on Third! Higher!" She yelled.

"No no no. Not higher!" Vector panicked slightly. Second kept laughing and held on to the dragon's horns.

"Heh, isn't this just thrilling?" She said with a smirk. Well that was a way to put it.

He looked down and saw The End in all its glory. Little floating islands with Endermen roaming them.

"Hm, it is thrilling." He said smirking a little.

Second laughed a little and the to his surprise kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Vector~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of finished pieces and sketches that this story is based off of.  
> http://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/114733704914  
> http://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/111734265414  
> http://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/108135337509  
> http://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/108132232469  
> http://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/124278546229  
> If you have a tumblr and find them interesting, like and reblog them, because I know the artist will appreciate it greatly.


End file.
